Deals are the Devils Game
by ThatsCrazySon
Summary: I wrote this before so the summary is here /reblog/60330041742/Gc8j4aO0 because I'm picky and hated it. I need inspiration though and expect much more, this will be a long series full of Klaroline, Mabekah, Bamon and Kalijah with minor shippings Kennett, Delena, and Stelena. I put T for killing and hints of sex but IDK if it'll go M for graphic murders. It's AU
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?

You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

You be running up that hill

You and me be running up that hill

Klaus sat there with the eight witches waiting; they had seen his memories, scoured his mind to every dark inch and burned it with mental claws that would leave marks for some time to come. "…You have no problem dying for them? Even after all you've said and done." "Life is a grand show my sister liked to say. Best to put distance between the loved ones who hate you than to have them die with you in vain." Klaus said before taking a drink of water then coughing, vervain. "Aright then… so… will you help me make the deal? I'll get the blood then send it off like we disgusted and you just have to make the contract official. You can even put in a clause to save yourselves so you can be there if you please." They wrote their blood lines in and the Bennett family as well. "We might need their help for something later, there are two left." Reasoned an old witch then he nodded before they left.

Rebekah tried to reason with him but he snapped her neck then had his best friend Marcel take her to Mystic Falls. Marcel had asked why there then Klaus replied because it was a little place close to their true home where no one goes so perhaps it would be safe if he died. "Are you really going to die to save the three of them?" Marcel asked out the window from the driver's seat then Klaus nodded. "I love my family despite what they believe."

_Finn, Elijah and Kol left a week ago when Klaus told them about his curse and how it could be activate. One kill of an innocent and it was all over for him, but also that meant they were only half siblings, that he might not be worth the trouble because really he wasn't their blood fully. Finn said he wasn't going to be around a murderer anymore and that he shouldn't have killed the only family he had or their mother, called him pathetic and left. Elijah sighed then left without a word. Kol did something unexpected. He punched Klaus then hugged him hard which shocked him before his brother was at arm's length again and then gone but they could tell it was because he was going to cry. Rebekah had no crying before him, she understood it, she saw it; he was a victim who made himself look like a monster when he just needed someone to understand him. She needed that to, so they sat there all night just talking and drinking their sorrows. They found no answers in the bottom of their bottles except one for Klaus. Rebekah needed some sort of protection, a safe heaven and she would never get that if she was with him._

Klaus walked over to see his father then when the elder launched he pulled a knife and cut his throat then a witch ran over and got some then ran and used it on the spell fast. The two were trapped in a flaming circle. "What is this?!" Michael demanded before turning to his wife's child. "A deal, you don't except it we die." He looked at the boy in disbelief then asked what. "You can kill me in exchange for never committing any crime against Finn, Elijah, Kol or Rebekah your blood children or any of the witches on the contract." "Really? You're going to let me kill you? Why so you can quit running? Are you that sick of living you coward?" "I'm not letting you kill me I'm saving them so they can be happy something I doubt I will ever be and I'm not a coward I'm infinitely more brave than you coming here facing my fears of death and you… I am far from a coward, you just can't see that because you're so narrow minded and hold no love for anyone." "I held it for your mother." "No you didn't… you loved what she could do for you like you did your children and I." "No, I loved her and my children, now I hate you and them. There's a difference and I won't buy into your foolish notions of bravery." "Then you truly are a fool. Do you accept my terms or do we both die here?"


	2. A knight to the rescue

"I have a better though." Mikael said with a sinister smile before running over and running their hand through with a knife palm to palm as his own witch appeared and sealed Klaus's deal but another as well. "What have you done?" He asked horrified staggering back. "I've made the deal fair. If you activate the cruse I can kill them, but I can still try and kill them now because I haven't killed you. Loophole by the way, now if you'll excuse me. I think I'll kill your sister first." Like that he was gone then Marcel stopped him from running off. "What curse?!" Klaus looked to his friend in horror. "My mother's friend made us originals… but my father… was not Mikael, my mother had an affair… with a werewolf." Marcel took a step back. "…You're a hybrid." "No, I don't know how activating the cruse would affect me, I could die instantly." "You've killed people." "I've killed vampires, wolves and witches." "Never a normal person." Marcel said. "One normal person and it's over… and you didn't tell me?!" "How could I?! The last person I told attempted to make me see what would become of me!" "Who?" "…You wouldn't believe me." He said sighing before starting off for Rebekah with the benefit of knowing where she was, Mikael did not. "The throne mine?!" "Have at it but be kind when we visit if we do!" "Seriously? I get New Orleans?!" "Be nice when I get visit and yes it is!" He was going to be dead by the end of the year probably anyway.

But then he skidded to a stop and rushed back to grab weapons and Marcel agreed to send everything through Chicago to Rebekah's. "Thanks mate, be good to the crown." Then he was gone ignoring everyone in the way and the speed limit, Rebekah would be furious if he didn't show up in style to save her. Which was stupid but he was not repeating what happened with Napoléon. "Such a weird dude." He called Elijah on the way telling him the news and had him inform their brothers. "Niklaus." "Scold me later, he's after Bekah, and the loophole he missed is I could kill him somehow without turning. Though he'd be too dead to kill you lot, now warn them, he might have lied about heading for Bekah." "…Be safe brother." "Oh Elijah… aren't I always?" He asked before they hung up and Klaus tried to call his sister. "Look, I'm getting ready for a party at the school and you calling me is not helping. You don't just come back into my life after a year after you sent me away." She hung up and he groaned. "You're such a bitch sometimes." He tossed his phone aside knowing better than to try and call her again, she was as hard headed as him. Ignore that he snapped her neck of course, they were so old that should be nothing… bull shit but he should be more concerned than arguing in her favor.

Rebekah continued to get ready trying her damnedest to look as perfect as possible to show off to Matt the cute guy on the football team while she, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena got ready. "I think we look good girls." Caroline said she and Rebekah having a bit of a face off like they usually do but after some time the original grew to appreciate it, reminded her of home a bit. Once the ladies were ready their dates appeared, Elena with Stephan, Rebekah asked Matt, Caroline was going with her wolf friend Tyler who she was helping as if it were Teen wolf, and Stephan got his brother Damon to be Bonnie's date and the girls were shocked. "You didn't mention he was hot." She whispered to Stephan as he stood by the car then they saw him trying to hide the smug look. "He heard you." Rebekah said walking down the steps with her friends and they went to the party, everyone was jealous of Bonnie which made Damon chuckle. "Don't let it go to your head." Stephan said. "Oh I will." He said to be a dick before leading Bonnie off and they ended up talking about her powers and how he thought it was stupid her grandma hadn't taught her yet, apparently he knew her ancestor Emily.

But that didn't matter all that did was she was dancing with Matt the cute sweet little human he was and having fun. There was no way he wouldn't ask her out officially after this, it would be impossible then suddenly the doors hit the wall as if they were gun fire, but none of the doors should open like that, everyone looked to see. "Hello sweetie." "Oh shit, that's why Klaus called." "Oh, and thankfully you didn't listen." "…did you kill him?" "No… not yet, but he'll come after I've gotten you and the others." He said with a smile before he went to run at them but Klaus grabbed him and they started fighting breaking the door off its hinges and hurting the other in awful ways then Stephan and Damon rushed over with Rebekah to try and stop them from revealing what they were. Thankfully that ran Mikael off. "You alright Bekah?" Her brother asked turning her head to look at her almost busted lip. "Fine-ish… how did he know I was here?" "I have a general idea and plan to remedy that." "Oh?" "Yeah… you remember Tituba, similar person helped find you." "Fuck, I knew we should have been nicer to them." "She's not from New Orleans. But that doesn't matter, the others are warned… I called Elijah." She hit him a few times. "He's going to come down here." "Would you prefer I not warn them he's gotten lose and is looking to remove our heads?" She huffed then sighed. "Klaus… I thought this was over." "So did I." He said before she huffed and hugged him, he was the only one who could understand the full magnitude of what just happened.

"He's going to find that white oak stake he had somewhere."


	3. A car crashing the after party

For obvious reasons the group left the party but the supernatural left and Bonnie got a pass to come along since she was a witch and said Damon would drive her home first. The other two girls, Tyler who didn't want to hang with vamps, nor Matt didn't like the idea but Bonnie said her grams called. "We could go to your house together." "Nah, just let me swing by home and maybe I can convince her to let me spend the night." They nodded then headed in before everyone went to the Salvatore house. "Klaus." "Stephan." "Okay, aside from knowing the royalty of the vampire world what was up with that guy?" "Our father." Klaus said simply put then Rebekah sighed and they sat together before Rebekah got a text. "Shit, Tyler stayed behind with them and Matt but they're coming over." "Time to go little bird." Damon said leading her out hands on her shoulders. "Wait, come on, I can hide." "Nope." He grabbed her going for the stairs. "Hey." "I hear them speeding over." They were going unusually fast actually so he darted back and jumped onto the balcony just as a car crashed into the door, they rushed to the edge on the other side to look down, Tyler had been driving but something happened and he got a knife to the neck.

Damon jumped down denting the car and helping rip the window out with Matt who'd kicked at it then Stephan came over with a towel and alcohol. "Shit, there's a first aid kit in the basement near the vervain." The elder said to the others. "Why do you have vervain?" Rebekah demanded. "We're the town supplier oddly enough. I'm on the council." She lifted a brow but got it. "And don't torch it! It can help with your dad!" "That's genius!" She called back with the kit then the brothers got the peopled out of the car. And EMTS were called by the neighbors so they didn't have to worry too much about him but he healed quickly. "Fuck." Damon muttered before cutting it discreetly. "What the hell?" "Three humans." He said. "…What about Bonnie." "Sort of, she's a witch." "Like Sabrina?" "No… they'll put anything on TV won't they." "Did his cut heal?" Elena asked when Stephan took over holding the wound and everyone got upset. "How did he just heal?" Matt asked. "…I'm a werewolf." He wolfed out his face some and the vampire's eyes changed in response. "You're all werewolves?" "Nope, we have fang but none of the fur." Damon said showing off his fangs then Bonnie said. "Damon knock it off, you'll scare them." He sort of shrugged then she held her hand out. "Aneurism." She said before adding ooo at the end and wiggling her fingers said making him chuckle. "Bested by Bonnie, whoa is me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Elena was going crazy. "There's no way Tyler is a werewolf and there's no way my boyfriend, my Stephan is a vampire." "…I was turned in eighteen sixty four." Matt was in awe then he looked to Rebekah. "I would have told you." "When?" "…If you ever asked me to be your girlfriend." She said looking down and kicking an imaginary pebble tearing up. "This has been such a disaster." Klaus was always good to cry on however. "…I was… it's… how am I supposed to react to that?" It was a fair question. "Give it time mate." Klaus said waving him off a bit, all would be fine with time he assured with a nod then he noticed Caroline but looked away but she noticed she'd caught his eye. The attractive brother who made Rebekah stop crying in under a minute when she would cry for hours sometimes. Not bad for herself, she caught some attention but then she remembered Rebekah saying her brother was a bastard who sent her away and even one mentioned him killing their mom when he was drunk. Was it him or another brother? The EMTs came then found they were all okay while Elena was taken upstairs to have a panic attack by Damon who knew she was going to snap then heart a slight shout but Bonnie said sorry. "Spider." She said moving away as if there was one and coming back down before Stephan said he'd get it and went up before pretending to kill it then patting his pockets and heading off to Damon and Elena.

He tried to get Damon off Elena but then she went to scream so Damon made his brother cover her mouth. "You stop her then!" he yelled in a whisper before walking out straighten his clothes as Elena half attacked half tried to escape Stephan while screaming bloody murder. Damon came down putting on a non-blood stained shirt then he noticed the EMT woman eyeing him as he buttoned it. "Hi, you okay there… what was the cats name on Sabrina the teenage witch?" "Salem." Caroline said. "You okay Salem?" "…Not funny." "It is to me." He said pouring himself a drink and leaning on the couch then the EMT handed Damon a slip with her phone number. "See you around." "Absolutely." "Not." Elena said suddenly and they all looked up at her confused. "He's not safe." She said to the EMT in such a way she took her number back and left. "Not cool." Damon said before turning to Tyler. "You ever tried vervain, shit burns us." Tyler shrugged then Damon compelled him to not tell his mother about anyone being vampires. "She's head of council." "You can't just compel him." Caroline said. "Hush you, if she finds out then your mom will eventually found out you two have been playing teen wolf and little red riding hood." She got quiet realizing that was true, her mother wouldn't like it before she and Rebekah asked. "What council?"

"There's a council of humans who know about vampires and are determined to exterminate us. Nice group." "What?" Rebekah asked. "One founding family member, I killed Zach our nephew posing as our uncle so now I'm in and it's much more useful than before." "You killed your nephew?" Elena asked horrified. "…I'm the evil brother." He said lifting a hand as if to wave hi. "…So he's a younger Klaus with some of the angst?" Rebekah asked then Stephan said yes because she understood what it was like. "Oh, does that mean you two are team defenseless crybabies while we are on team kill or be killed?" "Go team, raw-raw yeah." Damon said sarcastically. "We're team fuck you, because we're going to kill whoever we don't like." "…True." They got drinks and people noted that might be the worst friendship under the sun. "We're team amazing; you two can go fuck each other." "I don't swing that way and I think I caught him checking out Barbie, so." Damon said with a 'what are you going to do' shrug. "You're a horrible person." Elena said. "…Takes one to know one." He said truthfully before taking a drink then Klaus eyed him. "There's a line of people known as the doppelgängers, you don't act like either of the two I've met."

"Huh?" "Katharine." Rebekah said in displeasure then Damon went to the book case and got out a book and shook it dropping a picture. "You really need to work on hiding spots Steph." "…Apparently." Damon handed the picture to Elena. "She was an old buddy of sorts. Who'd you meet before her?" "Tatia, both I and my older brother Elijah were in love with her." They nodded and knocked back the rest of their drinks, that was the thing about that bloodline; they went for brothers and ripped them apart. "I don't act like them? And you guys knew I was part of some freak show thing and didn't tell me?" She demanded. "You didn't tell me about you." "I did… you laughed in my face thinking was drunk and pretending to be Edward Cullen." Both the "evil" brothers spit out their drinks and fell over they were laughing so hard. It was funny and it really uplifted them when the two laughed, it was such a stress reliever for the group. "Urgh." "And Tyler is Jacob." Caroline said making it worse for the two on the floor then when it died down Klaus said. "We're much cooler and damned then characters."


	4. We have weapons

"So… you're the big bad brother?" Caroline asked and Klaus turned to see Caroline. "Ms. Forbs." He said before going back to looking about the store at frames. "…The gold one is nice." "Which one, there are a million." She pointed at it. "That's bronze." "No it's not." He picked it up and the light didn't shine on it the same way and it looked bronze. "Oh." "That happens so often I've become very good at establishing what it really looks like." "Getting the wrong frame?" She asked then he tried to play that off but not because he did something wrong. "Yeah, no big deal." He moved past all the shiny gorgeous ones and picked up an older worn one that was gold and had such beautiful carvings. It had seen better days but it was most definitely beautiful and old, like twenties old. "Perfect." "Really?" "Sometimes Ms. Forbs the old can be beautiful, especially if it has character." "…Was that a metaphor for something?" She asked following him to the register. "No, quite literal." He said looking back as they walked then Tyler walked over and the men did not exchange hellos but Caroline kept following. "You have paint on the bottom of your pants." He checked, red and gold, just a bit. "Thought I got it all off. Rebekah knocked some stuff over." "I did not." "You walked in and sat on a table covered with things that isn't even big enough for your ass." "You should have used a bigger table." She said wanting to punch him.

"So you paint… what exactly?" "Oh, he paints like-" "I paint, and a lot of things." He was telling his sister to shut up. "He's sensitive." "No, I just don't let everyone see certain paintings." Rebekah realized why that field looked familiar and nodded. "Oh." "Yeah." "…She'd have liked that frame." "That's why I grabbed it." He said with a smile. "She?" Tyler asked and both originals' faces showed loss before Rebekah said. "She was a good kid." Caroline grabbed a frame that stood out. "Hey, what about this frame?" Both looked over confused and Klaus started to say something dismissive but the frame was nice, really nice, something made it stand out to him. "Huh…" She smiled knowing she picked out something giving him an idea. "If I bought it could I have whatever you'd put in it?" He snorted a bit then checked his expression back to polite but distant. "I haven't done commission in a long time." "Oh?" "Roughly the same time as Da Vinci." "You two were friends." Rebekah chipped in as her usual sassy self. "And he doesn't brag about knowing the greatest painter in the world?" "He's always been better though Leonardo was quite good." They turned to another man. "Elijah Ms. Caroline Forbs and Tyler Lockwood. Our brother Elijah." Caroline offered a hand and Elijah politely shook it then Tyler's. "So… Finn will be here in an hour and Kol isn't returning my calls." "So he'll be here soon enough with a weapon only or not at all." Rebekah said before asking Tyler if he wanted to grab a coffee really quick before telling Klaus and Elijah to just catch her up later.

"…Are you two not talking because there's a human present? Because my mom is a cop and my dad may or may not be a hunter based on what I heard on the phone earlier, so if anything one call and two perfectly badass people can bust in." She said with a shrug. "Sorry love, it's not that simple and any human involved will most definitely be dead." "Did you just call me love?" She asked smiling a bit. "…My apologies." With that he walked off with both frames. "I… you don't have to stop calling me that- shit you probably heard that with your super hearing." She said clenching her eyes and a fist before stomping down her left foot. "And I didn't say that how it sounded." She added before turning back to find a confused Tyler. "Hi Tyler." She now felt really awkward and they hung out for another five minutes before heading to the Grille to hang out with the other. Rebekah dragged three guys in followed by one who was laughing and poking Klaus over and over. "Kol, I will break your finger." He then noticed Caroline and turned after a moment of eye contact. She mentally scolded herself, he was hot but he was evil, not the path to travel and Tyler didn't run as big as a possibility of killing her. Bonnie noticed that guy Kol who actually stopped when he noticed her, he liked what he saw, but kept walking, he'd be back for her later.

Bonnie and Kol were laughing, he happened to know quite a lot of spells and she'd try the smaller ones at the table adding an extra bit of excitement to it, he was cute. It was fun however she had to leave with the girls though they did swap numbers, after all he was cute and apparently there were a lot of vampires in Mystic Falls so why be picky about it? The girls left Elena eyeing Damon while clinging to Caroline's arm. "So why are you all scowl-y at Damon?" "Caroline!" "Sorry, I forgot you haven't embarrassed yourself just yet after finding out. I did at the store today." "Oh?" Bonnie asked before they got in the car and Caroline told them what happened. "So the most evil vampire we know turned into an awkward artist with a Freudian slip just from talking to you?" Bonnie asked finding it kind of funny. "Not funny, and then I went and got one too." "It must be L.O.V.E." Elena said before turning on said Ashley Simpson song on. "It is a good thing though, that you two won't have anything to do with the fight." Bonnie said then her two friends turned to her in horror. "You will?!" "No, but if I make my grams think that she'll help and kick some serious ass." They were weary none the less. "I promise I won't fight unless I have to." "Good." They said before going to Elena's to grab some stuff then to Bonnie's for her to grab stuff then to Caroline's.

"…So… how are things going with Tyler?" "Good… good… you know… stuff… may eventually happen sometime soon." None of the girls felt as excited as they did on their usual sleep overs so Elena got a sheet of paper then wrote. "Damon is hot." "Seriously?" They asked and Elena nodded and kept going. "At first I thought he wanted something rather than to keep me quiet and I kind of hit him lightly like 'oh stop it you' but then I really started hitting him because I remembered Stephan. Did you see his abs in that new shirt? I… he's too hot." She finished writing then shook the feeling off before Bonnie wrote down. "Kol is pretty hot, and he's kind of a bad boy and he's sexy and knows magic." They all giggled and started to doodle pictures and act like they did with their first crushes with those two boys. "What about you?" "Accidental slip of the tongue on both parties." She rolled her eyes while her friends laughed at her choice of words, she wasn't sure she wanted to admit something about Klaus… made her feel different and less… less vain. And that was weird. "How do you think planning is going?" Caroline asked so Elena texted Stephan who assured her he'd let her in on the plan when they had one since he didn't want them anywhere near it.

"So let's start." Finn said leading to an hour long debate about how he would attack. "You guys know your dad so little?" "In some ways, in others we know him better than ourselves." Kol said twirling his bat. "A complicated man that one." That was becoming more and more obvious. "…Damon… care to take a walk." There was clearly something that needed to be discussed without other ears. "…I have a friend with a bar in Atlanta." "Perfect." Then they took off into the night. "Does it worry anyone else that the two dark horse brothers left together?" Rebekah asked. "Of course it does sister. They didn't take me." Kol said before running off after them. "…We're the four good ones then." Finn said somewhat amused. "Never thought I'd see the day I fit on that list." Stephan then called Grams. "Hi… it's Stephan, Bonnie's friend. I know you know about vampires, I know you're a witch… I think we need to talk though. We need your help and if you can't help us… a lot of people will get killed despite our best efforts to stop it. And one of them could be Bonnie." She came over and they explained the situation. "He was locked up, but someone released him." Elijah said. "He was locked up in the middle ages for gods' sakes. Who would unearth a man from that time in chains and feed him blood?"

"So someone let him out intentionally?" Sheila asked nodding then sighed. "And anyone with a brain has the knowledge you're friends with Bonnie, and them. You've been here so long and there is evidence of you all together with her. They're targets now and because she's lived here she'll stay to fight to keep anyone who could be her friends alive. So we have to kill the son of a bitch." "Yes, there's only one weapon that can kill and original vampire however. White oak, my father has the only stake." Finn said and the group sat there worried but Damon ran back in and took the book case before finding one. "Ha, dad was good for something." "What?" Stephan asked. "We had a white oak tree once upon a time, dad was going to burn it but a man said it was a fortune for so much of it. A bridge in town, all of it is practically white oak." "Seriously?" "Yeah, but we can't just destroy a bridge." Rebekah said then asked which one. "Shit, Elena's parents died there." Stephan said reading the paper. "…Any chance there's a preserve keeping the bridge the same? The sign would be made of the same wood wouldn't it?" Elijah asked a few of them rushed off to protect Rebekah who got the sign. Sure enough it was white oak and they made stakes.

"All we need is for you to hold him down and we can take him out. We just have to get him here now." Klaus said. "Then we can go our spate ways again." Finn said and they all nodded. "You guys wouldn't stay together? Stephan and I hate each other but I find him constantly because there's no one I'd rather have with me for this kind of shit." "Aw, thanks brother." "Fuck you." Damon said lightly pushing his brother not meaning it they were funny though. "How do we get his here?" Rebekah asked filing her stake into a dagger, less conspicuous and she could make more since she broke the stake into pieces. "I've got just the plan." Elijah said then Klaus smiled. "You always were the best at planning." "I'll need your help though, if there's one thing I know, nothing else would tether him in better." "True, what are we doing?" Klaus asked filing away his plan as B. Kol and Damon exchanged looks knowing it was on the backburner but worried it might come to be all they had left so the bat toting original said. "Let's get this done."


End file.
